Coldest Winter
by Deediii
Summary: La rencontre de Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy se fit par le plus grand des hasard. Dans le plus froid des hivers, ces deux âmes s'étaient trouvés et savaient que leur vie se ferait l'un avec l'autre sinon elle ne se ferait tout simplement pas.


_**Memories made in the coldest winter**_

* * *

Une tempête faisait rage. Ce dérèglement climatique semblait imaginaire tant la nature se déchaînait. La neige tombait, le vent soufflait, le froid glaçait le sang. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les nouveaux amants n'avaient jamais vu le Soleil à cause de ces immenses nuages qui s'accaparaient le ciel entier pour eux seuls.

Lucius n'avait jamais aimé l'hiver. Il était de ces personnes estivales. Il aimait la chaleur qui caressait sa peau blanche et aimait voyager à travers ces pays qui n'avaient jamais connu les atrocités de l'hiver, ces villes qui s'épanouissaient près des plages de sable blanc. Ces pays où les seules forêts étaient constituées de cocotiers.

Narcissa avait toujours aimé l'hiver. Elle adorait les flocons, la froideur de la saison, l'impression que son cœur retrouvait son élément naturel. Elle aimait aller dans ces pays nordiques où les paysages se résumaient à de grandes étendues immaculées, où les montagnes et les arbres étaient ses seuls voisins.

Leurs préférences si différentes n'auraient, à priori, jamais pu les rapprocher.

 ** _Cinq jours plus tôt_**

Lucius avait été dans un de ces chalets hauts perchés dans les montagnes. Son père et sa mère voulaient passer des vacances dans un petit village sorcier français. Ils avaient dû lui faire du chantage puis voyant qu'il restait farouchement dans sa chambre, son père avait levé sa baguette, un air neutre au visage. Lucius fit ses valises sans rechigner davantage.

Arrivé dans le village, il resta cloîtré dans sa chambre. Ses parents n'y tenaient pas rigueur : le principal était que leur Manoir familial ne soit pas entre les jeunes mains de Lucius. Cependant un jour, voyant qu'il était encore plus pâle que la neige, Abraxas décida qu'il était temps qu'il fasse un petit tour à l'extérieur pour « découvrir la région » disait-il.

Lucius s'était alors rappelé de cette scène peu rassurante du Manoir, plus tôt dans les vacances. Il se prépara en vitesse, prit un sac et s'en alla découvrir le village.

Plus le jeune homme avançait, plus il détestait l'hiver. Il avait une grosse fourrure grise sur les épaules, mais portait des chaussures de ville qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de protéger. Son bonnet, lui aussi en fourrure, jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux blond platine et ce qu'importe la couleur qu'il fut. Le pire peut-être était son nez rouge qui contrastait fortement avec ses yeux gris.

Il ruminait doucement en marchant. Lucius regardait ses pieds et la main dans les poches, il ne vit pas qu'il s'aventurait dans un endroit assez retiré : il s'était déjà bien éloigné du village sorcier et ne prêta pas plus attention au fait que la forêt se faisait plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait.

Peu à peu, le vent se renforçait, la neige commençait à tomber. Le froid devenait mordant : plus qu'avant. Un souffle le fit tomber par terre et il s'étala avec très peu de grâce dans la poudreuse. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux sur les alentours, il se rendit compte qu'il était perdu et qu'une tempête se préparait peu à peu.

Lucius paniqua : qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Il marcha, désespéré, à travers le sentier qui s'effaçait, très lentement recouvert par la neige.  
Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi : il avait très froid, se courbait pour mieux faire face au vent. Son bonnet était vissé sur sa tête de telle façon qu'il arrivait juste au-dessus de ses paupières.  
Mais ce n'est qu'après une longue et très fatigante marche que la chance lui sourit enfin.

Au loin, il vit une silhouette rouge écarlate. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il comprit que cette personne était protégée de la neige par un dôme transparent. Elle ressemblait à un ange, à une allégorie du calme dans le trouble que causait le rude hiver ainsi que sa tempête.

Lucius put distinguer des cheveux aussi blonds que les siens s'échapper de cette longue cape couleur sang. Il fit le tour du dôme, toujours victime de cette tempête, et fit face à la personne qui s'avérait être une fille.

Il vit son visage tourné vers le ciel. Ses paupières étaient délicatement colorées de marron glacé, ses lèvres étaient aussi rouges que sa cape. Sa peau était pâle, mais le tout était d'une harmonie à en couper le souffle.

Jamais Lucius n'avait vu de pareille beauté, aussi douce que la neige qui l'entourait.  
Il était si subjugué que le vent qui souffla le déstabilisa et il tomba à quatre pattes, sa tête cognant violemment contre le dôme qui s'avérait être solide. Dans un bruit fracassant, celui-ci se brisa et réveilla la jeune fille. Elle sursauta en voyant la masse de fourrure au sol et prit peur en croyant voir en face un loup.

Elle recula, sortit sa baguette de sa robe et pointa vers la bête, prête à lancer un sort au moindre mouvement. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver : Lucius se redressa aussi vite que possible ne voulant pas paraître idiot devant la jolie jeune fille. Celle-ci changea immédiatement de posture et prit l'homme qui semblait prêt à mourir de froid à tout moment par le bras le menant dans son chalet.

Elle lui sécha ses vêtements, l'emmena près de la cheminée et lui prépara la plus bonne soupe qu'il n'eut jamais mangée. Ainsi, deux jours passèrent et peu à peu Lucius reprit ses forces. La jeune blonde parla pour la première fois au terme de la deuxième journée, sentant que Lucius pourrait enfin lui répondre..

Les premiers mots énoncés furent « _Narcissa Black._ »

Lucius lâcha d'une voix rendue rauque par le froid. « _Lucius Malefoy._ »

Ils s'étaient souri, complices par leur nom si réputé dans le monde sorcier magique.

Lucius n'avait jamais cru en l'amour : il avait toujours eu des tendances volages. Il avait toujours méprisé deux choses dans la vie : les sentiments et l'hiver. Et son plus beau et premier souvenir d'amour fut créé lors d'un de ces plus froids hivers.


End file.
